eastingfandomcom-20200213-history
Shifter
A Shifter has no form they call their own. Instead, they clothe themselves in whatever shape is most expedient at the time. While others base their identities largely on their external forms, the shifter actually comes closer to their true self through all of their transformations. Of necessity, their sense of self is based not on their outward form, but on their soul, which is truly the only constant about them. It is the inner strength of that soul that enables them to take on any shape and remain themselves within. Properties *Hit Die: d6. *AB Progression: Medium. *Primary Save: Fortitude and Will. *Skill Points: 5 + Int Modifier. *Class Skills: Animal Handling, Heal (skill), Knowledge, Spellcraft, Survival. Requirements *Feats: Improved Unarmed Strike, Wildshape. *Skills: Concentration 7. Progression Level 1 - Shape Shift I, 2 Bonus Feats 2 - Bonus Feat 3 - Shape Shift II, 2 Bonus Feats 4 - Bonus Feat 5 - Shape Shift III, 2 Bonus Feats 6 - Bonus Feat A Shifter can choose shapes through their bonus feats. Each of the 16 Form Feats offers 4 shapes to assume, in increasing order of power. When a Shifter tries to shift shape they must pass a modified Wisdom check. The roll is d20 + WIS modifier + Shifter level. The DC is equal to the shape's base DC + the Shifter's Tiredness. The base DC for the first and weakest of the 4 forms is always 5. The base DC for other forms depends upon the Shifter's Shape Shift feat. The Shifter's Tiredness increases after each successfull shape shift. This increase is 1 point for the 1st and 2nd forms, 2 points for the 3rd form and 3 points for the 4th and strongest form of any Form Feat. Resting resets the Shifter's Tiredness to 0. A Shifter can use each Form Feat as often as they like, until they fail 2 of these checks for shapes granted by that feat. They can still attempt shapes from other Form Feats if that happens. Feats *Shape Shift I - Allows a shifter to use the 1st and 2nd form of any Form Feat. The 1st form has a DC of 7. The 2nd form has a DC of 11. *Shape Shift II - Allows a shifter to use the 3rd form of any Form Feat at DC 11. The DC for the 2nd form is lowered to 9. The DC for the 1st form is lowered to 6. *Shape Shift III - Allows a shifter to use the 4th form of any Form Feat at DC 11. The DC for the 3rd form is lowered to 9. The DC for the 2nd form is lowered to 7. The DC for the 1st form is lowered to 5. Bonus Feat List: *Arcane Child Form - Form Feat granting the Homonculus, Gargoyle, Owlbear and Pyrolisk shapes. *Dancing Light Form - Form Feat granting the Atomie, Faerie Dragon, Spirit and Will-o'-Wisp shapes. *Dark Woods Form - Form Feat granting the Tasloi, Beastman, Troll and Cyclops shapes. *Deep Water Form - Form Feat granting the Sahuagin, Kuo-toa, Giant Octopus and Giant Turtle shapes. *Eternal Snow Form - Form Feat granting the Ice Toad, Winter Wolf, Yeti and White Pudding shapes. *Fell Beast Form - Form Feat granting the Axe Beak, Displacer Beast, Death Dog and Giant Slug shapes. *Hungering Predator Form - Form Feat granting the Stirge, Pseudodragon, Lycanthrope and Bulette shapes. *Nightmare Dweller Form - Form Feat granting the Urd, Grell, Yuan-ti and Rakshasa shapes. *Rampant Growth Form - Form Feat granting the Vegepygmy, Strangle Vine, Flameweed and Shambling Mound shapes. *Shapeless Killer Form - Form Feat granting the Doppelganger, Grey Ooze, Otyugh and Mustard Jelly shapes. *Towering Giant Form - Form Feat granting the Grimlock, Carnivorous Ape, Ogre and Verbeeg shapes. *Toxin Soul Form - Form Feat granting the Grippli, Giant Wasp, Myconid and Wyvern shapes. *Tunnel Crawler Form - Form Feat granting the Brain Mole, Carrion Crawler, Hook Horror and Umberhulk shapes. *Wild Man Form - Form Feat granting the Leprechaun, Centaur, Satyr and Treant shapes. *Wild Woman Form - Form Feat granting the Dryad, Centaur, Harpy and Hag shapes. *Wily Hunter Form - Form Feat granting the Krenshar, Ettercap, Manticore and Grey Render shapes. *Extended Shape - Increases the duraton of Shifter shapes from 10 turns/level to 15 turns/level. Requires Shifter level 4, INT 13+. *Lasting Shape - Shifter shapes no longer have a maximum duration. Requires Extended Shape, Shifter level 6, INT 15+. *Endless Flow I - Assuming the first form of any Form Feat no longer causes Tiredness. Requires Shifter level 4, WIS 15+. *Endless Flow II - Assuming the first 2 forms of any Form Feat no longer causes Tiredness. Requires Endless Flow I, Shifter level 6, WIS 17+. *Form Focus - The DC to assume any Shifter shape is lowered by 3 points. Requires Shifter level 4, CHA 13+. *Greater Form Focus - The DC to assume any Shifter shape is lowered by 5 points, to a total of -8. Requires Form Focus, Shifter level 6, CHA 15+. *Weapon Finesse - As the general feat. Requires Shifter level 2. *Wildshape II - As the druid feat. Requires Shifter level 3. *Wildshape III - As the druid feat. Requires Wildshape II, Shifter level 5. Category:PRC Category:Changes Category:Class